Two Nights Too Many
by writeallnight
Summary: Deeks lied to Kensi about his mother being in town. He may have done more damage than he realized. Episode tag to 7.02 Citadel.


A/N: Don't worry guys, I fixed it! That whole thing about Deeks lying to Kensi during all of Citadel, I've got it under control. You're welcome Shane Brennan. Enjoy!

* * *

"Goodnight Mama!" Deeks called into the hallway, closing his new bedroom door behind him.

Turning around he found Kensi already settled onto the end of his bed, legs crossed, eyebrows raised in expectation.

Deeks took a deep breath. "So…we're going to talk about this now?"

She smiled, and it was terrifying. "Oh yes. We are most definitely talking about this now, _Martin_ ," she said, emphasizing his given name.

He winced. "No chance that I can just say I'm sorry and we skip to the make-up sex?"

"Nice try." She patted the space beside her on the bed. "Sit."

He did so, clearing his throat nervously

"I'm just curious," Kensi began, "at what point did the thought ' _hmm…I think I'll surprise my girlfriend with mommy issues by spontaneously introducing her to my mother'_ run through your brain?"

"Yeah…" he said slowly, "I guess I didn't think that one all the way through huh?"

"Not really."

"Kens, I am so sorry," his eyes were full of remorse.

She felt some of her annoyance ebb away. "Deeks," she put a hand on his cheek. "It's okay. I liked meeting your mom. She's great. Everything I would expect her to be." She took a breath. "But for the life of me, I can't figure out why you lied about it. Why didn't you tell me that she was coming?"

Her eyes betrayed her hurt and Deeks' misery increased ten fold. "I don't know."

"No, you do know, Deeks," Kensi said in frustration. "I think I deserve an answer. Why would you hide something like this from me?"

He ran a hand over his face. "I didn't…intend to lie to you for what it's worth. But with the IA investigation and everything, I just didn't want to put anymore pressure on our relationship right now. I didn't want you to freak out because you had to meet her or didn't want to meet her or because you thought I wanted you to meet her or that I didn't want you to meet her, and then before I could figure out how to tell you she was just…here. And I didn't know what to do."

"Deeks…you should have just told me," she said softly. "About all of it. We could have figured it out together. You took the choice of meeting your mom away from me. And instead of being ready and having time to prepare myself for it, I had to fumble around like an idiot."

"You weren't an idiot," he told her. "You were perfect. Just like always."

"Deeks, I love you," she looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes. "I love you so much. But you can't lie to me again. About anything. Not IA, not your family…You can lie to everyone else. But please…" her voice broke, "please don't lie to me again. I can't…I can't…"

He pulled her close, his own throat growing thick with unshed tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't do it again."

He held her tightly, her tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt. "I know it doesn't mean anything to just say it, but I promise Kens, I will make all of this right."

She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, and they fell onto the bed, his hands tangling in her hair, drowning themselves in each other until they were both gasping for air.

"I should go," Kensi said, when they finally pulled apart.

"Please don't," he begged.

"Your mom is in the next room."

"Kensi, I think my mom has a pretty good understanding of where we are in our relationship."

She gazed up at him. "When did this happen?" she asked.

"What?" He brushed a strand of dark hair from her face.

"When did two nights away from you become too many?"

"I don't know," he told her. "And I know that I've probably used up my quota on favors with you today but…please don't go." He swallowed hard. "I need you tonight."

"I need you always," she kissed him. "But if you think today's favors were the only ones you used up you are sorely mistaken," Kensi told him seriously.

The tension of the day melted away as Deeks laughed. "Okay, that's fair," he brushed a thumb over her cheek. "You forgive me? For everything?"

She nodded. "I forgive you."

"You'll stay?"

"I'll stay."

They readied themselves for bed and soon were snuggled under the covers, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "I don't think we should spend nights away from each other anymore," Kensi said softly.

"Okay," he told her, "whatever you want."

She rolled over and looked at him. "You. You are what I want. The real you. No games. No lies. Every night. Forever and always."

He kissed her softly. "Then I'm yours."

* * *

A/N: I just had to take a crack at it because it was driving me CRAZY. How is possible that the writers get some things so right and other things just so, so wrong? Ah well. This is what fan fiction was made for! Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
